banter_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pie
The Pie, previously known as Rusty Pie Lover, is a robot armed with a fire axe that competed in Series 1.5 and 2 of Banter Wars. Although victorious in its first appearance, it has seen no success in regular competition since. Robot History Following Series 1.0, Rusty Pie Lover engaged Burnt Waffle Gaming in a Grudge Match. From the beginning, Rusty Pie Lover proved dominant, constantly smashing Burnt Waffle Gaming with its battleaxe, while Burnt Waffle Gaming simply could not get its weapon to extend far enough or retract properly to damage Rusty Pie Lover. With Burnt Waffle Gaming effectively defeated, Rusty Pie Lover turned its attention to the Observabot, but Burnt Waffle Gaming, flipped upside-down against the arena wall, managed to limp back into the fight, and finally managed to land a solid hit with its spike weapon, slicing Rusty Pie Lover's axe shaft straight off. The fight then became a pushing match, with Rusty Pie Lover lacking a weapon, and Burnt Waffle Gaming unable to use their weapon effectively. While attempting to separate the two, Burnt Waffle Gaming is pushed onto the floor flipper by the Observabot and is flung through the air. The Observabot drives Rusty Pie Lover straight into Burnt Waffle Gaming, tipping Rusty Pie Lover onto its side and immobilizing it. Rusty Pie Lover was tipped back onto its wheels by the Observabot while Burnt Waffle Gaming tried to prevent it from doing so. Even in its battered state, Burnt Waffle gaming managed to out-push Rusty Pie Lover, inching towards the drop zone. Unfortunately, it overshot, pushing Rusty Pie Lover out of the way just as the fridge drops, clipping Burnt Waffle Gaming. Burnt Waffle Gaming amazingly still has the power to push Rusty Pie Lover, getting it onto the floor flipper just before the fight ends. The judges ruled in favor of Rusty Pie Lover for its early aggression, meaning Rusty Pie Lover was the winner of the Grudge Match. Series 1.5 In Series 1.5, Rusty Pie Lover participated in the Weapons Match series. It was placed against Vangthor, VidieHD, and Leonardo in the Axes fight. As the match began, Vangthor made the first move, slamming right into VidieHD and axing away at it. The Pie joined in the attack on VidieHD with Vangthor. Eventually, Vangthor managed to slice VidieHD's axe off, rendering it weaponless. Meanwhile, Leonardo attacks and damages The Pie heavily with its axe. The fight devolves into a melee, with all robots attacking eachother until Vangthor immobilizes VidieHD and begins to assault Leonardo, who has almost destroyed The Pie. In a shocking turn of events, Leonardo and The Pie team up to chop off Vangthor's axe, which is a crippling blow to the favorites and made it a target to the others. Leonardo pins the weaponless Vangthor to the side wall and even manages to de-weaponize The Pie in the process by cutting off its axe, however Leonardo's axe then stopped working. Vangthor escaped and charged at The Pie, slamming it to the corner. The Pie then retaliated by wedging itself under Vangthor and getting stuck temporarily. The battle became a shoving contest with little in terms of action, with time running out soon sending the fight to a judges decision. Vangthor was named the winner, which proved very controversial with the fans and builders. As such, Rusty Pie Lover was eliminated from the Weapons Match series. Series 2 Rusty Pie Lover, now named The Pie, returned for Series 2, and was pitted against Gaminsoy. Both robots ran at one another, with The Pie swinging its axe and dealing considerable damage to the top of Gaminsoy's wedge, but the armored flippers held up to the attack, and soon enough The Pie was tipped onto its "crust". Gaminsoy slowly but surely pushed The Pie across the arena into the wall grinder, all the while The Pie continued to flail its axe in an attempt to free itself from Gaminsoy. Finally, The Pie is pushed against the wall upright and Gaminsoy backs off, allowing the fight to continue. Gaminsoy gets on the side of The Pie, utilizing its armored flippers as a makeshift grabber to keep The Pie from bringing its axe into play. Finally, it manages to get its flippers underneath The Pie once again, juggling it against the arena walls, finally leaving it on its side as the time runs out. The match went to a judge's decision, who ruled in favor of Gaminsoy, eliminating The Pie from the tournament. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 2 Series Record *Series 1: Grudge Match *Series 1.5: Weapons Match, Qualifiers *Series 2: Heats, Round 1 Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Series 1.5 competitors Category:Grudge Match competitors Category:Weapons Match competitors Category:Robots with axes Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots that never made it past round 1 Category:Middleweight Robots